Sides
A "Side" is the name given to the many different organizations a character can belong to on the website Heroes VS Villains. They are a division of the much larger concept of good, evil and neutral, known on the site as heroes, villains and independents. Each Side should have certain standards that define them and make them different from others, as described in this page. Heroes Heroes A Hero should live by the morals of protecting the innocent. A Hero should not kill anyone they are fighting, but bring them in to the Police Station to allow the justice system to deal with them. This Side was one of the original three to the site. Police Officers Quite possibly one of the hardest morals to live by. Officers are meant to uphold the law. This means they should not break it. If an officer is found to break the law 3 times, they will be arrested and lose their rank. They are required to be over the age of 18, to have a high school diploma, to have no criminal record and to finish a course at the Police Academy, found in the Justice Department. Police Officers cannot use any Powersets, except for Police-, Fighting- and Thievery- based ones along with the Secondary Powersets Leadership. Independents The Independents are the most lucid and free form of all the other Sides. Some divisions have no contacts, while others get their missions from the Open Missions sub forum. Although some may be considered Heroes and others Villains, the power of choice makes them a Side of their own. Agents Agents work for the Government in capturing Supers, no matter what side they are. Because they work for the Government, they can be granted "above the law" status. Although, this group officially does not exist. Agents must be over the age of 18, have a college diploma and cannot have super powers. They cannot use any Powersets, except for Agents and Fighting, along with Leadership as a Secondary Powerset. Bounty Hunters Made about the same time as Agents, Bounty Hunters have no contacts. Instead, they can only do Open Missions. Open missions count as a full mission for them, unless otherwise stated. Although, Bounty Hunters can use any Powerset or Secondary Powerset they wish. Military The Military are the most recent Non Super Side. They work in a Flying Military Base called the U.S.S Daedalus. Through the use of their high tech gear, they hunt down Supers, believing them to be an epidemic. Military have to be over 18, have a college diploma and have absolutely no super powers. Can only use Powers Listed in Military, and Fighting. Secondary Powers can be Leadership. Infected The Infected are a group of people who have become sick by being exposed to the Cesspool, located in the Sewers. They MUST use a Powerset listed in "Side Specific-Infected." The Infecteds' only goal is to try and find a cure to their epidemic before it's too late. They get Missions from Biopulse, and any Open Missions of Infecteds looking for help. Villains Villains A Villain really lives by no morals except the ones they themselves impose upon themself. While the stereotypical villain is an evil person wanting domination, a villain could also be fighting against those who he believes has wronged him; or, they could just be insane. This Side, along with the Heroes, were the first two Sides included on the site. Skulls A member of the Skulls has morals that their Gang Leader imposes on them. In the Skulls, if the Leader tells you to jump, you jump. Skulls are meant to protect their Leader at all costs. Skulls tend to rebel against the system because of the harshness of their lives. Skulls must be an orphan or have lived a bad life, or have had a horrible life changing disaster. This Side was originally Independent but was then changed to Villian after popular vote. See Also *List of Characters by Side